dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Megamind Trivia
The film was originally titled "Master Mind." However, the name had already been trademarked by the makers of the 1970s board game and TV show, so it could not be used. *The film was going to be titled "Oobermind", which was a misspelling of the term "über-mind." The word "über" refers to something that is large or great; in this case, the title character's over-swollen skull/brain. But it didn't sound right, so it was revised to become "Megamind". *The film's plot was based on the premise: "What if Lex Luthor defeated Superman?" *The infant Megamind's ship lands in a prison, where he was raised to be a supervillain. This pays homage to Red Son, a Superman comic that had Kal-El's ship land in Soviet Russia instead of the canonical Kansas Kent farm and explores what would happen if an alien child landed and was raised in a specific location. *Brad Pitt returns to voice acting since Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), another DreamWorks film. *Ben Stiller and Robert Downey Jr. were approached for the role of Megamind, but both turned it down due to scheduling conflicts. Stiller however appears in a minor role as Bernard the curator. *Both Megamind and Metro Man's costumes pay homage to the DC Comics hero Captain Marvel: Metro Man sports an all-white version and Megamind a black version of Marvel's suit, but Megamind's suit sports a lightning bolt blazed on it, like Marvel. *Each of the three superhumans in the film has a unique color scheme: Megamind's prominent color is blue, Metro Man is always seen with white, and Titan is colored red. *The Metro Man Museum, inaugurated to honor Metro Man, is a tribute to the DC Comics superhero the Flash, who had the Flash Museum built in his honor. *Guillermo del Toro, who directed the "Hellboy" series, assisted in editing the film to make it more exciting. *Roxanne Ritchi was named after Roxanne Simpson, the reporter from Ghost Rider (2007). *To promote the film, Will Ferrell assembled 1580 of his friends and their acquaintances at a superhero costume function. This party set a Guinness World Record for the largest gathering of superheroes. *Megamind starts his first years on Earth in the Metro City Prison for the Gifted. This is a parody of Professor Xavier's School for the Gifted, as seen in X-Men (2000). *According to director Tom McGrath, the film draws inspiration from Batman (1966) and Superman (1978). *Hal Stewart's name is a homage to the superhero title Green Lantern, which was most notably held by Hal Jordan and John Stewart. *The body that "Minion" wears is a take off on the monster from the film Robot Monster (1953) movie which featured a man in a gorilla suit with a diving helmet on his head. *The observatory was modeled after the Griffith Observatory outside Hollywood. *In the Metro Man Museum, there's a statue of Metro Man preparing to catch an airplane. This is a reference to John Byrne's Superman, when Superman made his first appearance by catching a plane and saving Lois Lane. *Hal the cameraman is seen wearing a yellow "sad face" badge. This is a tribute to the Alan Moore comic Watchmen, where a superhero (the Comedian) wore a yellow "smiley face" badge. Considering that the Comedian was an unbalanced vigilante, this could foreshadow Hal's corruption and instability... *The process Megamind uses to transform Hal into Titan is a homage to Captain America, who underwent a similar process that enhanced his physique (but didn't give him superpowers however). * Metro Man quits his superhero career to become a musician. This pays tribute to an urban myth that claims music legend Elvis Presley was a fan of Captain Marvel Jr, and consequently that Captain Marvel was written in the comics as being a big fan of Elvis. *Metro City, the fictional city in which the story is place, is located in Michigan, US. It can clearly be seen in a shot where Megamind's "Death Ray" is being fired while in orbit around the earth. Category:Trivia Category:Megamind